leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morgana/@comment-35247418-20180524035434/@comment-4091261-20180527185218
strength is quite powerful, but her weakness is just as great. Her abilities are very important, thus her vulnerability once they are used is quite massive. can be clearly seen in all her glory due to the impact she makes upon success. However, her weaknesses aren't so obvious due to players usually staying far away. This tends to force her enemies to go all-in to close that gap, but is well known for punishing such a tactic. This is the reason why junglers never seem to want to gank a . There is a great sense of irony in Support weakness once you realize who deals with her the best. To highlight the her general tactics again: she usually stays far away and she punishes people who rely on going all-in. So, how does she fare against poking? Well, it depends on who is doing it. Poking as a support against is not so easy for two reasons. #Many times, it places the support in a position to get hit with . # is a magic shield. Standard supports poke with magic damage abilities. So if poking as a support doesn't work then GG right? Nobody else can harass after all. I mean who can possibly do a long range physical damage harassment that isn't blocked by minions in the bot- wait a second. Isn't literally squaring off against someone who can do just that? A marksman? That's right. Usually every time you see a Support fail, it's because she was outplayed by a marksman. This is seen for many reasons. #The marksman is able to harass behind the safety of the minion wave. When the threat of getting slapped by a is removed, the marksman is free to harass her. #The marksman can still autoattack after getting a to the face. is still just a . With the long range of a marksman, he can still get attacks in so long as the enemy is within range. #The marksman doesn't really need to go all-in to harass. While does have a tendency to stay far away, she wouldn't stay too far away from her own marksman normally. That's because if she did, then all the harass would fall onto that player instead--which would be terrible since it also leaves that marksman open to harassment from the support. #If the marksman jukes during an all-in, is in big trouble. While juking would not be that big of a melee champion, since a marksman has the ability to strike past that large gap she usually sets up, she is in for a world of pain. requires her to be in melee range for an extended period of time to successfully and that will be quite difficult against a marksman who also usually keeps a distance of almost max range. It's truly ironic that Support squares off against the very individual who can absolutely destroy her. Yet still manages to do so successfully. This is simply the negligence of the marksman in harassing . Perhaps the marksman was too engrossed in farming and throwing all that harassment effort into the support to try and deal with . Then complaining when it obviously fails the marksman is unable to deal with all-in since she got fed at this point. Seriously now. It's twice as easy for a marksman to handle than it is for a support. It's quite embarrassing to see this travesty happen time and time again when literally an entire laning phase goes by, with her facing off against the type of enemy who can most easily deal with her. If the support simply dedicates focus on zoning the enemy marksman, it shouldn't be difficult at all to bring vulnerability to the forefront.